


Hey Recitations let's go kill a god!

by Pillow_Girl1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales of the Dream SMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dream is not the best, DreamXD is a god, Gen, Other, Ranbob is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: DreamXD finds his reincarnations and they go kill a god, with some help from the Blood God.
Relationships: DreamXD & The Blood God, Ranbob & DreamXD & Dream & Cornelius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

DreamXD was a god, born from the earth and raised by the ocean. He had watched this land for years, but the one problem he saw day to day was himself. Not himself but his reincarnations, years ago he had lost an eye and it had become it's own force. The eye had dropped into a pool of fate and had created this line. At least the other gods got to choose when they were reincarnated and which parts of them were. 

Cornelius was dead, but unable to see his lover or son. He was stuck in a void with some other ghosts. He didn't like talking to them, they were all insane and scared him, he had apparently died before the insanity had kicked in. 

Dream was in prison and was miserable, he was alone and had no one to talk to. He wasn't sure if he had regrets, he wasn't sure of much these days. The room was unbearably hot, but yet he never felt true warmth. 

Ranbob was always waiting for the next group of people to come to Mizu. Those who he had lived with for years before were dead, they hadn't been nice to him and would hurt him but there were some good times. Yet he killed them all in a fit of insanity, he still hadn't gotten around to cleaning up the blood.

DreamXD looked at his team, or the Team he had chosen. He wasn't sure why he had chosen each of them, Dream was messed up be on belief, Cornelius was a sad story that never got a happy ending and Ranbob was around 15 and had killed his whole colony. If he broke this curse would his reincarnations be able to get help? Repair their minds and reunite with family? Could he save these lost souls? He was pretty sure he could. 

Cornelius was easy, he jumped at the chance to see those he loved again.

Dream didn't have much choice, but he was down if it meant getting out of the cell.

Ranbob was the hardest to convince but when he saw Dream he happily followed them. 

-+-

The land of gods was large, they would have to travel on foot if they didn't want to be sensed by the other god or the Eye before they were ready.

"Why are we following a child, you're younger than Tommy?" asked Dream

"Dream I am the original soul which yours feeds off of, I am older than your SMP and for the last time I AM NOT A CHILD!!"

DreamXD might look like a child, and hey he might get distracted easily and he may be wearing a baby blue oversized hoodie with bleached gens, simple running shoes and may have a backpack. BUT HE WAS NO CHILD!! 

Ranbob was writing everything down in a book behind them, muttering about things in (REDACTED) sometimes. He had a long dark Pancho like thing over his old-fashioned suit, his brown boots lightly tudded on the ground and his glasses rested on his nose. His black hair with that had white streak was tied in a messy bun at the back of his head. 

Cornelius was at the back of the group, his long dark green cloak billowing behind him, he was dressed in a simple dress shirt, he had a ring on one finger and tucked in his pocket was a locket. His black pants were tucked into his black combat boots. 

Dream had a bright green hoodie, a pair of jeans and normal running shoes. He looked the most normal out of all of them, other than the mask but everyone except Ranbob had one so it wasn’t that abnormal of them. 

"First order of business is getting you guys nether star armour-"

"what?" asked Ranbob sounding confused

"At least I've been dead before," muttered Cornelius 

"Hell!" yelled Dream

"Don't worry we won’t have to kill any withers, my best friend will give us the stars but we will have to do work for him for a while"

"Who is it?" asked Ranbob

"The Blood God"


	2. Chapter 2

The blood god's castle was on a mountain, while DreamXD glided up the side of it easily these mortal peasants had to walk

"I'm pretty much a zombie why do I get tired" complained Cornelius 

Dream glared at the god and looked back at his past life and future life.

"So I never really got to talk to you guys? Tell me about yourselves"

Ranbob looked at Cornelius and shrugged 

"I'm Ranbob, I'm 15, and my idol was Dream and I also killed my whole community during a bit of insanity"

"Oh you poor child," said Cornelius he looked genuinely sad, he put a hand on Ranbob's shoulder and said

"If you want to talk about it you can talk to me"

Ranbob looked surprised but then he smiled and said

"Maybe"

"Okay Cornelius your turn"

"My name is Cornelius, I was 28 when I died I had a son named Robin and an amazing husband named Corpse they were both killed soon after me but I didn't get to see them in the afterlife."

"Well that's depressing" Said Dream looking deadpan

"Don't tell me you adopted Robin?"

"I did Adopt Robin he was an orphan" 

"So that kid was like a double orphan?" asked Ranbob

Cornelius looked at them and said 

"Well he wasn't alive long enough after that to figure it out," said the tired-looking man

"Is no one here happy?" asked Dream

"Nah"

"No"

"I think it comes with the soul"

"Well, my turn! My name is Dream I'm 18, fought a war, did some stuff that I might regret, helped destroy a nation three times and finally destroyed it with the help of a crazy pig and his dad. Lost all my friends, emotionally manipulated some kids and was pretty much the worst, right now I'm supposed to be in a max security cell" 

"Yikes"

"You sound like an asshole"

"Wow" 

"DreamXD your turn"

"I'm DreamXD I'm like 100000 years old, my best friend is the blood god, I like woods and climbing trees. I don't have many stories since I don't normally leave the land of the gods" 

"That's cool"

"Nice"

"You are older than Phil" 

They continued up to meet the blood god not sure what they were going to see next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me power


	3. Chapter 3

The Blood God looked like an older Techno, but his hair was a dark red instead of the pastel pink Dream had associated with the man. His robes were also darker in colour than Techno's.  
"Hello DreamXD, so these are your reincarnations? It's a pleasure to meet you all" his voice was also deeper than Techno's, which is surprising.  
Cornelius did a small bow at the waist, Dream nodded and Ranbob smiled.  
DreamXD floated up to his friend and sat on the arm of his throne, The Blood God didn't bat an eye at this. It was oddly cute.  
"You're here for nether star armour? Well as you know you're not getting it for free so I'll start giving you your tasks now... first is to pick 100000000 potatoes, which is one of my fields. You'll be working together for this one"  
"That's gonna take forever" complained Ranbob  
"Then you better get to it"   
And just like that, they were warped to a massive field full of potatoes. Their outfits had also changed, they were now wearing matching farmer outfits.   
"This is stupid" yelled Dream  
Cornelius had already hit the floor and was picking potatoes, soon the rest of them followed suit but as the day turned to night they haven't even made a dent.  
Dream stood up and yelled   
"Okay screw this we've barely made a scratch and it's been a whole day! We need a new method of collecting Potatoes..."  
"Well does anyone have any idea what that would be?" asked Cornelius in a tone similar to Phil's. They were silent after that, and Dream remembered Pogtopia and Techno's farm; it was partly automated with water. They could probably do that... Pogtopia, did he regret leaving Pogtopia? Was that why it hurt to think of this, that place had started to mend his mind and broken bounds. He had started to consider it home but gave it up for a book? 

"Water, it pulls up crops we can use it and get this done in haft the time"  
Cornelius nodded and smiled   
"Good thinking Dream, does anyone have any buckets on them?"  
"I have one" said Ranbob  
They found a water source and made an infinite water source after another trip.  
"You kids should get some rest I'll start this," said Cornelius   
"But-"  
"You've both worked all day and I'm used to this kind of work. My husband used to be a farmer" His tone left no room for argument.   
When Ranbob woke up he felt warm? He hadn't felt warm in years, a dark green cloak was laid over him.   
"How was your sleep? I know the ground isn't the comfiest" said Cornelius   
Ranbob remembered when he was young, a man would sometimes appear around Mizu, he was kind and he would treat Ranbob's wounds. Cornelius felt warm and comforting like the man.  
Dream was out in the field, Cornelius had gotten 90% of the photos last night. As Dream pulled out on a potato a bell rang and The Blood God Appeared with DreamXD beside him.  
"You have done well mortals, your next chance to escape this box"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH Another done, sorry if this is a bit used I just wanted to update it. Remember comments give me power so gimme!


End file.
